


choke

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-consensual everything, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, References to Domestic Violence, Sickfic, Swearing, cape kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “Drink it,” Ra’s says. “It will make you feel better, and make your sleep easier.” Tim wants to argue, but arguing with Ra’s takes more energy than it takes to just do what he wants.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	choke

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober/kinktober day 7: breeding :), whumptober day 7: support, carrying, enemies to caretakers

“Timothy?” Ra’s murmurs into his ear. “Beloved?”

Tim forces his eyelids open with heavy resignation. “I’m still awake.” God, does he not want to be. His stomach feels nauseous and his head hurts like hell. Every step Ra’s takes jostles him like an earthquake.

“If you stay awake until your chambers, I will give you something that will settle your stomach,” Ra’s says softly, as if sensing that loud sounds would make Tim’s head hurt worse. Ra’s _should_ be angry that Tim disturbed his dinner by throwing up halfway through and declaring loudly that he couldn’t go on, but instead he seems more than willing to dote on him and carry him back instead of slapping him across the face and telling him to sit down. Maybe he senses that this isn’t Tim acting out.

The tapping of the man’s boots slows to a stop. Tim’s door whirrs open, making his head pound. It’s dimmer in here with lamps instead of floodlights as he’s sat down on the bed. Tim lays back, curling up around his stomach on the soft pillows and trying his best to keep his eyes open. Ra’s never seems bothered at all when carrying him. Tim knows from experience that the man is much stronger than he seems to be. A sick, supernatural gift from the Pit. Along with the madness, of course.

Of course.

Ra’s hums a tune Tim doesn’t recognize as he makes tea, cape following behind his tailored suit. Tim is just glad he’s not back at dinner and that Ra’s isn’t upset with him. That would probably make him even more nauseous. Instead, he keeps drifting off as the drink is prepared.

It’s pushed into his hands as Ra’s sits down on the bed. Tim wrinkles his nose at the smell.

“Drink it,” Ra’s says. “It will make you feel better, and make your sleep easier.” Tim wants to argue, but arguing with Ra’s takes more energy than it takes to just do what he wants. He downs the hot water in one go. It doesn’t taste as bad as it smells. He’s not sure how much it will help, but he doesn’t throw it back up right away as he had the champagne.

Ra’s unclasps his cape. He sets it over Tim’s shoulders. It smells of him, but it’s unexpectedly warm and heavy around his shoulders. Not unpleasant. He leans over, one hand on Tim’s stomach, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“This is a good sign, Timothy,” he murmurs. Tim wants to know how in hell it’s a good sign, but as he feels Ra’s’s hand on his belly, cold slinks down his spine.

Tim’s eyes flicker back open. “A good sign?”

“Of course,” Ra’s says, as if it should be obvious. “You haven’t forgotten so soon the past few months, have you?” His palm circles on Tim’s stomach, fond.

Tim’s exhausted brain flutters through the past months. He remembers most of it, except the week where—

Where he’d had his heat.

Tim feels cold.

Ra’s’s hand is too warm on his stomach.

“Fuck,” Tim says.

“Don’t be crass,” Ra’s says, but a smile quirks his lips. Tim feels sicker, now, but there’s nothing in his stomach to throw up. Fuck this. He’s too tired to deal with this. His head falls heavily back onto the pillow. “Sleep,” Ra's says, before his weight leaves the bed.

Tim’s last wish as he falls asleep is that he will wake up anywhere else.


End file.
